The Inevitable
by RaeTakesTheWorld
Summary: I was awoken by the pounding in my head and an uneasiness in my stomach. I groaned and dug further into my bed, but something was wrong. The sheets had a weird smell. It wasn't unpleasant, just different. Like laundry detergent and bread. Cannon mostly. Everlark. M for Language and sexual situations. Multi-chaptered. Unknown amount of updates.
1. Chapter 1 Everdeen

**The Inevitable**

**Part One**

Johanna was fiercely rummaging through my closet. My wardrobe was scarce, and I could tell she was running out of what little patience she had. Garments were tossed onto the floor. I could hear Johanna cursing. "Nothing! You have absolutely noting." Her voice was rough, screechy, "How do you not have a little black dress, Brainless?"

"Be nice, Jo," Prim reprimanded her without looking up from some Panem gossip rag. Prim had come to visit for the weekend. I haven't been able to see much of her because of her schooling. It was a few hours away by train, in the Capitol. I had missed her so much and was glad to see her again, despite the circumstances.

"Thanks Little Duck." I smiled, just a small tug that lifted my lips. She reached out and grasped my hand. It filled my tummy with warmth and tugged at my heart strings. I was so happy to have her here with me right now.

"How are you expecting to pick up someone if you don't have a dress?" Johanna was back to searching, probably hoping something would just magically appear. The place looked more like the aftermath of a tornado rather than a place I used to hang my clothes.

"I'm not expecting to." I mumbled. Jo's movements abruptly stopped. She turned to stare at me with her hands at her hips.

"The fuck you are!" Her face was flushed. I had undoubtedly lit her short fuse, and she was about to explode. "We are going out tonight! You are going to meet someone and you are going to get over whatever slump you're in! I'm tired of you moping around all the time."

"I just don't think this is a good idea, Jo." I stood from my bed and started collecting my things from the floor.

"The least we could do is go out and get smashed tonight. Help me out, Prim!" I looked toward my sister. Her face was ducked down, her hair obscuring her pale complexion.

"Well... I didn't come just to sit around." She was quiet, like she was afraid of it reaching my ears. "And it would be good for you to get out, Katniss."

I continued gathering my clothes without looking at the two women. Jo stopped me a minute later. "You haven't been out, or with anyone since-"

"I know Jo." I interrupted her before she could say his name. I didn't need to be reminded of him. "I don't know, I just- I just- I kind of like being alone, you know. He was always there, always hovering. Its nice to do what I want, and spend time by myself." Jo quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me. "Besides," I continued, "it's only been a couple months."

"Only!" Johanna cried. She turned her bewildered gaze to Prim, "She says its _only _been a couple months."

Prim shrugged her shoulders and focused back on her magazine. "Ooo, look, there's a competition for the best cinnamon rolls! Its tomorrow."

I turn back to Jo, "I just don't want to go."

"C'mon Brainless! Just for a few drinks? Girl's night out? I'm dying here." I just stared at her. She was about to go into her bargaining stage. "You don't even have to wear a dress!"

I judged my options: a relaxing night in with a movie and a glass of red wine, or a rowdy bar with over priced cocktails and obnoxious music. I still don't find the outing appealing. "Just a few drinks?"

Johanna jumped at the chance, "Of course."

I looked to Prim who glanced in our direction waiting for my response. "Okay. I guess, but just for a couple drinks."

Johanna cheered and went back to my tiny closet. She yanked out a pair of jeans and tossed them at me. I unfolded them, confused, I hadn't seen these jeans in years. I probably hadn't worn them since high school. I was sure they would be way too tight. "Jo-" I began to protest.

"Shut it, Brainless. Just trust me."

I huffed and made my way towards my adjoining bathroom. I stripped off the comfortable yoga pants I was wearing. I looked at the jeans with trepidation and hesitantly pulled them on. I was surprised when they easily slipped over my thighs and when I buttoned them they hung low on my hips. I glanced in the mirror, and decided they didn't look bad at all. I walked out of the bathroom and they both nodded in approval. Then Johanna said, "The shirt needs to go."

I looked down at my old t-shirt from school. It was my track shirt, "I'm wearing jeans from high school, why not my shirt too?"

"It hides your boobs." Jo stated without looking away from the shirts she was examining.

"What boobs?" I joked.

"Exactly." Her murmur was serious and her lips were pinched closed in concentration. "Try this." She threw an orange shirt towards my face and I caught it. It was a pale pastel color which was nice, but I couldn't remember why I never wear it. "Wait!" Jo stopped my progress to the washroom. She tugged at something underneath her own shirt and yanked out the straps. Then she tossed it at me. It was a black lacy contraption.

"Your push up bra? Really Jo?"

She cackled and nodded then ransacked my underwear drawer for another bra. "Yes really. Now go change."

I went into the bathroom and pulled off my shirt; next to go was my thin sports bra. I sighed and tugged on Jo's bra. I situated myself in the constricting fabric and looked in the mirror. The thing made me look like I might actually have a decent sized chest. I smiled, getting excited. That was until I put on the orange top and instantly remembered why I don't like it. It was super low cut. You could even see the top of the bra's lacy cup. I shook my head and yanked up the top, but it just fell back to where it originally was. "Jo!"

She opened the door and looked at me with a devilish grin. "You are insane if you think I'm going out in this."

"Then call me crazy."

"Jo!" I scolded her.

"What? You look amazing, Brainless."

"Isn't it a little much for girl's night?"

"Listen. I know you're new at this and all, but you do want to attract a man don't you? Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but eventually right? Well, this is how you do it."

I huffed in annoyance. I could attract someone without looking this inappropriate, but I was so tired of fighting with her on this, so I let it go. "Fine, you win."

"I always do." She smirked.

**A**n hour later we had stopped at Johanna's to let her change and were headed to some bar I didn't know the name of. Prim said it was supposed to be a rager. Whatever that meant. "The reviews say its low key and sophisticated." Prim gushed from the back seat of Jo's car.

"That means suits and high end escorts." Jo quipped. I didn't know if she was being sarcastic or not. I didn't have the courage to ask, not that it would matter either way.

We pulled into a parking space. There was a small line at the entrance, but Jo walked right past it to the bouncer. She looked him up and down; her eyes were deep and primal. She bit her lip suggestively. "Trying to get my friend here laid." She gestured towards me. The bouncer's eyes focused on me and wracked over my body, then paused at my exposed chest. Jo continued, "Do you think you could help us out?"

The bouncer smirked and unhooked the rope that separated us from the bar. Jo smiled cattily and thanked him in a low, sensual voice. When she passed him she smacked his backside. I gaped at her. Its always surprising, the lengths she'll go to get what she wants. It was still early in the evening so there wasn't a lot of people in yet. We walked straight to the bar first to order some drinks. Jo tried to persuade us into shots but I persisted on my regular drink. I ordered a rum and coke and Prim ordered a sex on the beach.

"Katniss needs sex on the beach." Jo scowled at me. I gave her a snarky face back and accepted my beverage. I made my way to a back corner booth that I hoped would be peaceful and relaxing. Prim arrived at the table shortly after I sat down. She gazed around trying to spot "hotties" and commenting her first impressions. I sipped at my drink nodding occasionally. When Jo arrived at the booth she was carrying a tray filled with shots.

It must have been a hundred dollars worth of alcohol, at least with the prices here it was. I laughed bitterly. "I hope you didn't expect us to help you with those."

"Ladies," Jo ignored me, "these are infamously called 'The Panty Dropper.' Five for each of you and two for me."

"Well that makes me want one even less." I scoffed, taking another sip of my Jack and Coke.

"Why do you only get two?" Prim's eyebrows crinkled.

"I'm the D.D." She shrugged casually.

"Or the puppet master." I snapped, only half joking.

"Ooo I think I like that. The Puppet Master. But seriously rude much?" She placed five shots in front of me and five in front of Prim.

"I don't like you corrupting my baby sister."

"Oh please Katniss. You're more innocent than I am. Drink up bitch."

I laughed, "You sure do know how to break me, Little Duck."

"Yes!" Jo cheered, clapping her hands and bouncing in her seat.

Prim took the first shot. Her lips puckered, but she "whooped" when she shook it of. "Those are good."

"Katniss." Jo encouraged me.

So I took my first shot and barely felt the burn of alcohol. I smiled at the small victory but it dropped from my lips when I looked to Johanna's expectant face. So I took another, swinging my head back and opening my throat. I shook my head back and forth as I felt the heat spread throughout my stomach. I slammed my palms on the table causing the shots to quake. The liquor sloshed silently.

Jo's eyebrow arched for the twentieth time that night. "I did not spend all my money just so you could puss out after two shots."

I groaned, "Just give me a minutes." My eyes were already having trouble focusing on the two faces in front of me. "Did you put something in these?"

"Nope. They're just that good." I noticed Prim was now down to three shots as well. "One more, girls, then we'll toast."

Prim wasn't concerned with Johanna, "Dibs on the hottie in the hat."

I looked over and counted five different guys all wearing hats. Which one did she mean? My fuzzy mind couldn't form the question into words. Jo rolled her eyes, which made me slightly dizzy.

"Shots, shots, shots!" She chanted, pounding her fists on the tabletop. I looked to prim and we sloppily grinned at one another. I lifted the glass to my lips and held my breath. Jo cheered, "Finally! Now I can start drinkin'!"

I giggled noisily and clamped my hand over my mouth. "She giggles! Oh my gosh! She giggles when she's drunk!" Jo laughed boisterously.

"He's so hot." Prim said, confusing me.

"Which one?" I questioned. My bleary eyes skimmed the room.

"Who cares? Man you guys are lightweights." Johanna shook her head in despair.

"The one with the blue hat, in the plaid." Prim ignored her.

"What does the hat say?" I tried to focus my eyes on the white lettering.

"It says 'runner up' Brainless, now let's do shots!" Jo bitched. I knew she was growing impatient, but I was far too tipsy to care.

"If he comes home with me, he won't be." Prim smirked and winked at no one in particular.

"No, no, no. Gross. You're staying with me. What are you going to do? Fuck on the couch?" They both cackled hysterically. "Never going to happen." I told them.

"You're no fun Katniss."

"Ya, Brainless. No fun." They both pouted dramatically.

"Ugh. Let's do shots." I suggested.

"A toast!" Johanna cried. "To the assholes who leave, the bitches who back-stab, and us, the victors!"

"Here, here." I called and slammed my fourth shot back.

Johanna immediately grabbed her last shot and banged it back. There was no recovery time between the two, but she didn't falter. "Damn that's good." She smiled, "Hurry up and finish your shots. I want to dance."

"Ooo, yeah, let's dance Katniss!"

"Oh brother," I murmured then knocked back the last fruity shot.

_I'm so screwed._

The music was louder near the middle of the bar. Johanna grabbed at a man and dragged him to the small dance floor. I looked away when Prim started dancing suggestively and winking at the hat guy. I was drunk, but not that drunk. Not drunk enough to watch my baby sister gyrate on the dance floor. I needed another drink.

"Just let loose Brainless."

"I'm going to get another drink." I made my way to the bar. I stumbled as I pulled out the stool and fell into the man that was seated on the stool to the right. "Sorry, I mumbled not bothering to look at the guy.

The bartender approached me, "You're with that scary girl right?"

"Johanna yeah." I laughed.

"What can I get you?"

"Two shots of Jack, and a Jack and coke." He swiftly poured the liquor into separate glasses.

"I'll add it to the tab." I nodded as I took the drinks, but I wasn't listening to a word he said. Sitting down at the bar I reached for the first shot. I grimaced as the alcohol washed over my tongue. Then I choked back the second one and chased it with the cool glass of rum and coke.

"Damn, you can drink." It was the man I fell into.

My head was spinning. I took his left hand and pulled it to my face. Squinting at his watch I saw that it was already one o'clock. I hadn't realized we had been here that long.

And that's all I remembered.

**T**he next morning I was awoken by the pounding in my head and an uneasiness in my stomach. I groaned and dug further into my bed, but something was wrong. The sheets had a weird smell. It wasn't unpleasant, just different. Like laundry detergent and bread. I cracked my eyes open. The sheets were white, not my pale green ones.

_Who's bed was I in? _I tried to remember, but couldn't for the life of me, or for the pounding in my head. _Please be Johanna's bed. Please, please, please. _I uncovered my face from the thin sheet. There was a tan arm thrown over my hip.

_This is not good._

I turned to see who it could be, but the person was laying on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow. His blonde hair was a mess. His back muscles tensed as he inhaled, and relaxed on the exhale. A shudder traveled up my spine.

_What have I done?_

I gently pried his arm off of me, hoping I wouldn't wake whoever it belonged to. I stood, naked, searching for the clothes I had been wearing. Everything was accounted for except for the pair of red panties I begrudgingly had to surrender. I was frantic to find them, but even more so to get the hell out of his house before he woke up. I shimmied on my jeans, forgoing the lost underwear, and headed for the door. My clutch and heels were in hand.

When I reached the unaffected outside world I realized I was all the way across town. I swallowed thickly and dug out my cell from my clutch. I had three missed calls from Johanna and one voice mail. I ignored them for now and quickly dialed Prim's number. She answered in a few rings sounding groggy. "Katniss?"

"Prim, thank god. Where are you?"

"On the couch?" I could hear the apprehension in her voice. :Why? Where are you?"

"All the way across town, like five minutes from the train station."

"What? How'd you get there"

"Hell if I know. I think I blacked out."

"That makes two of us. I thought you were in your room."

"I was in someone's room."

"Who's?" Her voice was an octave higher than usual.

"I don't know," I whined. "Can you come get me?"

"Yeah, where?"

I looked around, "I'll be at the cafe on fifth and Silverman."

"Okay. I'll be there in forty. I have to get dressed."

"Thanks Little Duck. There's a spare set of keys hanging in the entryway."

"Okay. Be there soon."

I hung up the phone and started the short walk to the coffee shop. It was roughly a ten minute walk of shame. I could feel the 'shame' running down my thighs, and hoped no one noticed the dampness between my legs. Going commando was the worst idea ever and I regretted not looking for my panties more vigorously. When I got to the shop I went straight to the restroom to clean myself up a bit. I wiped at the moisture at my center, fluffed out my hair, combing it with my fingers, and pulled out a little bottle of body spray. I hoped it would mask the smell of sex. _Now I hope I don't have ogre's breath. _I didn't have anything to fix that.

When I finished I stood in line for a strong cup of coffee. I waited, with the hot beverage in my hand, at one of the outside tables. I wished I had some sunglasses. Instead I dealt with the aching blindness. Prim arrived not too long after that.

"What happened?" She asked as I buckled up in the passenger seat.

"I don't know! I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go back to bed."

We drove in silence.

**I **slept my whole day away when we got home. Despite the coffee I drank earlier I didn't wake up until dusk. I looked to my phone and saw that it was already seven thirty. There was a blinking icon on the screen. It was the unheard message from Johanna. I listened to it quietly.

"Brainless, where the fuck are you?" Her voice was eerily calm. "Why aren't you answering your phone? I will never forgive you for scaring me like this...unless you're getting laid. Are you getting laid? Please don't tell me you went home with that high school puppy dog. Call me back."

I sighed. _Who the fuck was she talking about?_

I climbed out of bed. The stuffy August air was cooling down, and I thanked whatever higher power that got rid of my headache. I had been sleeping naked since I fell into bed immediately after my shower. I went into my bathroom to use the utilities and washed my hands. My throat was still dry from the dehydration of my alcoholism. I used my hands as a cup and brought the cool water to my mouth. I stared in the mirror and decided I needed to do something about my unruly hair, so I started to plait a braid. I slipped on some yoga pants and a comfortable bra, then tossed on a clean t-shirt.

I walked out of my room and down the hallway. I hoped Prim found something entertaining to do while I slept off my hangover.

"Heard you were rescued this morning."

"Ah, Johanna, don't you have your own place?"

"Its not nearly as exciting as yours, Brainless."

I scoffed and plopped down on the couch between her and Prim. I grabbed the remote from Prim and flipped through the channels. I landed on a local news station that was reporting something about a pastry competition.

"Hey! That's what I was talking about yesterday!" Prim said pointing towards the TV.

"So, who's the lucky guy? I knew you hooked up! You're too easy, Brainless." I snapped my gaze to her and glared. "So c'mon! Who was he?"

I tried to remember. I thought back to last night, but it was just a blur and blackness. "I...don't know."

"You don't know?! Was it that high school kid?"

"Gross. I wouldn't sleep with a student."

"No, not a student. He went to Panem Twelve with you."

"Oh. What was his name?" I asked. I didn't remember running into anyone from high school.

"I don't know. You were the one talking to him. Did you even get this dude's name, Brainless?"

"I'm sure I did, but I can't remember. I blacked out Jo, and its all your fault." I paused. "And stop calling me Brainless."

"But the name's never suited you better!"

"And that's your fault!"

"I disagree. I didn't encourage you, did I?"

"How would I know?"

"Oh, that's right, you wouldn't. But seriously, I didn't tell your dumbass to take more shots and go home with some guy. He could have killed you."

"Well he didn't."

"And we're all very thankful." Prim finally piped up. She was still staring at the television. "Damn, that Mellark guy is hot."

"Who?" I asked, looking at her.

"The baker guy who just won." She gestured to the screen. I looked but it was too late; the news was already switching to the weather segment. It showed sunny skies for the rest of the week.

"So you really can't remember?"

"Jo if I could, I would make it my mission to never see the guy again. Its embarrassing."

"We should go to that bakery." Prim suggested.

"Maybe tomorrow before you leave, Little Duck."

"But seriously, we should get food. I'm starving." Jo grabbed at her stomach to achieve the desired effect she wanted.

I chuckled, "I could go for a greasy burger and fries."

"Deal." Jo smiled.

Ooo, does that mean we're going to The Hob?" Prim was so cute. She always got so excited about Greasy Sae's diner.

"I think it does."

**L**ater, with a full belly, I climbed into bed. My eyes drifted closed, and images appeared in the darkness. That's when I began to remember.


	2. Chapter 2 Mellark

**The Inevitable**

**Part Two- Mellark**

I woke up with a smile on my face. There was a relaxing warmth in the pit of my stomach. I nuzzled my face deeper into my cotton sheets, and exhaled deeply. As I turned onto my back with my eyes closed, I started replaying images from last night in my head. Dark hair and piercing eyes, our legs tangled together. Her gravely moan as she came undone from my touch. I slowly reached out, wanting to feel her satin skin again. My hand found purchase on the cold sheets. She was gone. The girl I silently pined after for all of high school. Heck, I had liked the girl since Kindergarten, before she had turned into this untouchable woman. But she had been. She was, last night. And now she's gone.

I spent half of my weekend debating with myself if I should try to find her. The other half I beat myself up for taking advantage of her. I was such an ass. I should have just driven her to her house. Instead, I probably ruined any chance I had. It was simultaneously the best and worst decision of my life.

On Monday, I woke before the sun did. I quickly got dressed and made my way to the bakery. Finnick was unlocking the door when I pulled up. "Hey man." He was always chipper, always smiling. I was a morning person, but he sure took it to a whole new level.

"Hey." I greeted him before we went in. I flipped on the lights as we walked through the bakery.

"So I saw you leave with that girl at the bar. What's the story?"

"Need another secret already Finn?"

"They keep me alive Pete." I laughed as I pulled out the ingredients we would need. "So?" He pushed.

"There's nothing to tell." I clenched my jaw and gathered the mixing bowls and pans.

"Oh come on man. I saw the way you looked at her." He wiggled his eyebrows. I sighed and shook my head. He grew serious then, "What happened Peeta?"

"It was Katniss Everdeen." I mumbled. His brows furrowed trying to remember how he knew that name. His eyes widened when he figured it out.

"No. Not _the _Katniss Everdeen."

I nodded solemnly, my head bowed.

"What happened?"

"It was great. The-" I swallowed roughly almost choking on my spit, "It was the best night of my life." I'm sure he was expecting more. All the gory details.

"Then why are you so down?" He asked as he began to dump ingredients in a bowl. He was preparing the bear claws.

I dumped flour into my own bowl. "It was great. She was-" I paused, my eyes unfocused as I thought back to that night, "amazing," I breathed.

"Then what's the issue?"

I rolled out the dough and folded grated cheese into it to prepare the cheese buns. Then I answered him, "When I woke up, she was gone."

"Oh." He started another recipe after he set the bear claw dough to rise. "She didn't leave a note? Or call?"

I shook my head. We didn't talk much after that. I was lost in my thoughts. I let all my frustration out when I kneaded the dough. Soon it was set and ready to cut into sections to be placed on the cookie sheets. As I prepared the pastries, Finnick set up the front of the shop. By the time the pastries were baked and the second round were in the ovens, our hired help was here. We had three kids working in the back keeping an eye on the equipment and making new orders, and two in front helping with customers. I wasn't sure it was going to be enough for the busy Monday. By the time the store was ready to open, there was already a line of people waiting to get in.

"I guess everyone saw the competition." Finnick smirked.

"I guess so," I reply as I straighten the rows of pastries in the glass display case.

Everyone was extremely busy. It was like a tug-of-war; I was pulled into the back to make more product. Then I was pulled to the front to help customers. After one unusual order I was frazzled. I was burning at both ends, and it was only the first hour after opening. I called for the next customer without looking up. I was concerned with the receipts I was jotting down, making sure everything lined up for the books.

"What can I get you?" I asked still scribbling frantically.

"What do you recommend?" A soft female voice broke over the ruckus. I sighed heavily, _great, another first time customer that doesn't know shit about the menu. _My heart stopped, then jumped into my throat when I glanced at the offender.

"K-Katniss?" I blushed at my stutter. I could tell my eyes were comically wide. _What was she doing here? Did she come to see me? To apologize for leaving?_

Her eyes were clouded with confusion. Her head tilted to the side. Then her eyes widened as well. "Peeta?" _Yes, she does remember. Then why did she look so confused? She must have known it was me. She's in my bakery after all. _"Wow," she breathed. "I haven't seen you since high school! How have you been?"

_High school? What? But- I thought... _I could feel my face fall. She doesn't remember. She doesn't remember coming home with me. Moaning my name. None of it. I shook my head to clear away my thoughts. "What?"

"How have you been?" She repeated, her eyebrows lifted.

I swallowed, my throat was suddenly parched. "Good." I murmured.

There was an awkward lull in the conversation. "I should have recognized the bakery. I can't believe you still work here."

"Actually I own it now." My chest filled with pride.

"Congratulations." She lifted her lips away from her signature scowl.

"Hey, Kat, not to be a buzz kill on your reunion, but we're kinda on a tight schedule." The blonde beside Katniss spoke, almost like a mother redirecting her child.

"You're right, sorry Prim." Prim? Katniss' sister? _Wow. She's grown so much._

Prim looked pointedly at me with her crystal blue eyes. "I'll take one of your now famous cinnamon rolls." She smiled.

Quickly returning to business, I nodded. I couldn't (_or shouldn't_) dwell on my silly hurt feelings. I pulled a roll from the display case and bagged it. "What would you like, Katniss?" So my question had a double meaning to it. So what? It wasn't like I was secretly hoping she would say me. _Yes, I was._

She licked at her raw, red lips and gazed at the display case. "I'll take one of those." She said it like a question, pointing to one of the buns.

"A cheese bun?" I confirmed.

She blushed and nodded. I bagged up the bun and put it with Prim's roll. I rang up their total and Katniss practically shoved money in my face and ran out the door with her sister tagging along behind her. I couldn't focus wholly on work for the rest of the day. I would try to be mentally present, but Katniss snuck into my thoughts more times than I could count. Did she remember or not? Would I ever see her again?

Finn and I arrived at the bakery before anyone else, and left far later than them too. I waited patiently for Finn to finish today's inventory. I had already accounted for our receipts and recorded them into the books.

"Everything's about right Pete." Finnick relayed as he stepped out of the pantry.

I nodded. "Everything's more than right Finn."

"Yeah?" He came to the desk I was sitting at.

"We made more than our monthly quota in one day." I was still in awe. "I even counted twice because I didn't believe myself the first time."

"Wow," he was stunned too.

"If things keep going this way we could open another venue. Maybe across town."

"This is fantastic Peeta! We have to go out to celebrate." He clapped his hands together.

"How about a rain check. Aren't you tired? I'm exhausted."

He chuckled as we moved throughout the store, turning the lights off. "Yeah I am pretty drained. Rain check sounds good." He clapped me on the back as we locked up.

**T**hat night I fought with myself. I went over everything again and again. How drunk was she when she stumbled into me? Her words weren't slurred at all, but she sure was unsteady on her feet. I thought it was my good fortune that she happened to fall into me. Maybe I was wrong. Could she have been drunk enough not to remember me? Did she even know who she went home with?

I went back and forth. Should I call her? Should I try? It was just too confusing. I had liked her since ages ago, and I finally summoned the courage to talk to her. It was just my luck that she didn't remember. So I decide, just like I had after high school, that I needed to move on and focus on myself. Katniss was still a dream even though we had one night of reality. I would remember it, and cherish it, but I also had to lock it away. The most important thing right now is the bakery. Business was finally picking up after the recession. I wasn't going to mess up the chances of opening another shop.

That week was a blur. I came home exhausted every night. I even had to hire on a few new people. I was just relieved that they picked it up so soon, because I did not have the energy to train them for a week. The shop was busy non-stop. Some days we had lines out the front door. We even ran out of supplies and had to tell everyone to come back the next day.

By the end of the month it was still crazy. I took the bakery's finances to an accountant to see if I could afford another location. I already had my eye on a place that looked promising. When the accountant told me I could completely pay off the mortgage from the shop I already had, and open another, I was beyond ecstatic. Within the next couple days, Finnick and I contacted the bank for the small business loan and the realtor for the space I wanted.

Opening a new shop was something my father and I had always dreamed about. I was excited to finally make that dream a reality for him. He had put his heart and soul into this business, especially after my mother left him. He was going to be so surprised when I tell him.

On my day off, I made my way to my father's house. I knocked on the door lightly and waited for him to answer. He opened the door and smiled softly when he saw that it was me. I stepped through the door and hugged my dad, patting him gently on the back.

"Peeta, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here, son?" He asked, clapping me on my shoulder.

"I've got some news dad." I made my way to the living room and sat down on the lumpy couch. I ran my hand over the fabric. This couch had been in the family since I was a young boy.

"Oh yeah?" He questioned as he sat down across from me.

"Yeah, it's about the bakery."

His stubborn smile started to fade from his lips. "Is it bad news son?"

I shook my head with a wide grin. "Not dad. It's actually very good."

"Well, come out with it then." He chuckled.

"I'm opening another store across town."

His eyes widened, and his jaw slightly slackened. He was speechless. "P-Peeta…" He swallowed, "This is amazing."

My smile broadened. "I know. I'm hoping to have it up by the end of the year. The place needs a little work, but the bank gave me a loan to help with that."

"I don't know what to say, Peeta."

"You don't have to say anything Pop, this is for you."

"Peeta, I can't express how…how…" He was choking on his words with tears brimming his eyes.

"I know, dad. It's okay." I stood up to cross the room so that I could embrace my father. His hand gripped the back of my neck and shook me slightly. "There is one condition I would like to discuss."

"What's that?"

"Ownership." I paused. "I would like to bring Finnick into it, permanently, legally."

"Of course, Peeta, that boy has been a son to me."

I was pleased that it didn't take more convincing for him to agree. "That's great. I can get the lawyers to draw up a new contract."

"How soon can they do it, do you think?"

"Oh Abernathy can do it within a few days, I'm sure." I shook my head, and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. Now all I had to do was get the contracts drawn up and tell Finnick.

**A** couple days later Mr. Abernathy had delivered the contracts, and he said all he needed were our signatures. I was elated, so I called up Finn and asked him if he wanted to grab a drink. We decided on The Arena at eight o'clock. The Arena is a new club that opened up just a few months ago. This would be the first time Finnick or I had gone.

It was crowded when I got there, but I easily spotted Finnick at the bar. I had the contracts in a manila envelope which I placed on the countertop when I reached him. "Hey Odair."

"Mellark." His dimples appeared when he smirked. "What's the occasion?"

"I've got another secret for you buddy."

His smirked extended across his face. "Oh yeah? What might that be?"

"It's all in here." I patted the envelope. I pushed it towards him then called for the bartender. "I'll take a scotch. Neat." The bartender nodded and poured the drink. I turned back to Finnick and waited for him to open the folder.

He knocked back the rest of his drink and tentatively reached for the package. He opened it and pulled out the contents. He scanned over the writing, his eyebrows furrowed. Then I watched as his eyes slowly widened and his mouth gaped. I smiled and quirked my eyebrow.

He shook his head, "No."

"Yes."

"No, I can't accept this, Pete." He shook his head wildly back and forth.

"Yes you can, and you will."

He put the contract back on the bar. "Peeta…"

"Finnick, you have been so much help, and you're always at the bakery even if you don't need to be, and you're my best friend. Please just accept this."

He looked back at the papers, "Thank you Peeta. This is…wow."

I took a sip from my scotch and laughed at his expression. "I needed to do this Finn. You've got Annie, and a baby on the way. I wanted to help in the only way I knew how."

"How the fuck are you my best friend Peeta? You should be off with people who volunteer and do charity, and donate shit. This is too much."

I laughed and clapped him on the back. "I'd do anything for you Odair."

"Me too, Mellark. Me too."


	3. Chapter 3 Everdeen

**~Three~**

**Everdeen**

_ His arms were strong and thick. I could feel his veins pulsing under his flesh, bulging under his skin. I focused on his hand, at either side of my head, keeping his body from crushing me. They were smooth with soft, blond hair creeping from his wrists. I tightly shut my eyes as a moan of sweet pleasure escaped my mouth. I was close. My thighs quivered and I raked my nails down his back._

Just as I was about to fall off the edge, my eyes snapped open and the peak of my orgasm faded away. Instead of opening my eyes and finding the gaze of my mystery lover, I found myself staring at the ceiling. My body was drenched in sweat and my limbs were tangled in the sheets. It took me a few minutes to free myself. I was suffocating from the heat, and my stomach instantly churned as I got up from bed. I rushed to the bathroom and fell to the toilet, heaving into the bowl.

This dream was taking a toll on me. I've had the same one every other night for weeks, and now it was getting worse. The dream was literally making me nauseous. I would wake from the dream and instantly spill the contents of my stomach. At first I thought I just had a stomach flu, but after a continuous week of sickness, I ruled that out.

After emptying my stomach and bladder, I brushed my teeth. I thanked God it was a Saturday, and I didn't have to go into work. I was still feeling a little queasy, so I decided to take a quick shower. I definitely didn't want to bask in my dream sweat all day, and the added sheen from throwing up didn't help. When I got out of the shower, I dressed in comfortable clothes and threw my hair up into a bun.

My stomach grumbled, and I knew I would have to feed it something even if it was still upset. I went to my kitchen to try to find something that would settle my tummy. Everything I thought of instantly twisted my gut. For now, I settled with sipping on water. Deciding to finish some mundane chores, I reached for my purse and started cleaning it out.

I threw out the trash and organized the receipts so that I could calculate my budget next. When I was sorting through them, I came across the receipt from Mellark's Bakery. The memory of Peeta's cheese bun crossed my mind. My stomach growled in anticipation. I look down at my tummy accusingly.

_Really? Now you're hungry?_

I sighed, looking at the time, and decided to call Johanna hoping she would be up. I was surprised when she answered after a couple rings. "Hey Brainless." She greeted me as friendly as she knew how to.

"You know, I'm going to come up with a mean nickname for you if you don't stop." I chided only half playfully.

"Oh come on! It's all in good fun." She barked out a laugh. "So why'd you call?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get breakfast."

"Mmm sure. I could go for some breakfast. Where do you want to meet?"

"Mellark's Bakery, you know where it is?" I asked.

"Everyone knows where it is, Brainless." She scoffed. "See you in thirty?"

"Yeah I'll head out now."

We hung up, and I rushed to get shoes on and get out the door. I started my vehicle quickly wanting a delicious cheesy bun as soon as possible. I peeled out of my driveway and headed across town. The craving for a salty baked good was overwhelming as I drove. When I got there, Jo was just arriving as well and we met at the door. The place was packed, but I guess it was just the morning rush. Jo and I chatted for the few minutes we were waiting in line.

"So you still don't remember who you went home with, Brainless?"

"Ugh, Jo, can we please just drop it? I don't think I'll ever know."

"We could drop it if it wasn't still a thing. You said yourself you're still dreaming about it."

"And I regret ever telling you that." I sighed and changed the subject. "So how's your project?"

"Don't remind me. Cray and Heavensbee are still all over my ass since I lost the last account."

Jo and I have worked together since we were both summer interns at PAS (Panem's Advertising Specialists). We got hired on after we got our degrees. She was a specialist for campaign advertisements. She helped President Coin secure the election. I, on the other hand, am a specialist for cuisine advertisement. Unfortunately that means I've had to create slogans for awful fast food corporations. It is a love/hate relationship. I always remember why I love my job when I can help small, local businesses succeed.

The line was moving fast now and soon we were called up. I heard next and approached Peeta as Johanna went to a different cashier. "Hi Peeta." I smiled. He looked shocked to see me again.

"Katniss." He smiled politely. "What can I get for you today?"

"I've been craving your cheese buns like mad, since I tried them."

He chuckled and warmth spread throughout my body. "I thought you would like them."

I could feel my face overheating. "They are great. Can I get half a dozen?"

He stared at me for a moment, searching my face. The blush spread to my neck. He cleared his throat. "Of course. Is that all?" His eyebrow lifted into his hairline. His blond waves were shaggy, hanging over his forehead, and curled at his ears and neck. I licked my lips when I gazed at his jaw. It was so strong and angular. Was he always this attractive? How could I have missed it?

"Yes." I squeaked.

He nodded and boxed them up. "They're on the house."

I shook my head, "I can't accept that Peeta."

"It's fine, Katniss." There he goes saying my name again. Had it always sounded like a caress? He pushed the box towards me. "Just take them. It's fine; I'm the boss, remember?"

I laughed softly. "Right." I took the box, but being the stubborn person I am I slipped a ten in the tip jar. I knew it would cover the cost of the buns. Peeta shook his head with a small smile as he watched me. "Thanks Peeta. Have a good day."

"You too." His gentle words washed over me as I turned away from him.

I spotted Jo by a small table at the corner of the bakery. Her eyes were comically wide, but narrowed intensely when I neared the table she chose. I smacked her playfully on the arm when I sat down. "Quit looking at me like that you weirdo."

"Who was that Katniss?" She was using her 'calm' voice again.

"Who? Peeta? He's the owner." I wasn't sure why she was freaking out.

"And how do you know him?"

Where was she getting at? "We used to go to school together. Jeez, Jo if you want to hook up with him just ask for his number." I laughed and dug into my box of buns.

"No, Brainless. I don't want to get on that."

"Why not? He's cute, and he's really sweet. He gave me these for free." I gestured to the box of pastries.

She chuckled darkly. "That's probably because you boned him.

I dropped the bun I was about to devour. "What?"

"Peeta? That's the guy I saw you with. You were talking to him at the bar."

"What? No, we were just talking. I didn't leave with him... Did I?" Jo shrugged. I remembered the messy blond hair and the tan arm thrown over my hip. I looked over my shoulder to see Peeta restocking the display case and his muscular arm flexing as he held the heavy tray. I gulped. It couldn't be him, could it?

I was lost in my thoughts as we ate. It couldn't have been Peeta. He would have said something. Right? I absently munched on the buns, not realizing how many I had eaten, only leaving half. My stomach seemed content. It was the most settled it had been in weeks.

**M**y mind was still reeling when I got home. Jo offered to keep me company but I told her to go home. She didn't need to babysit me while I cleaned every inch of my house. I started with the laundry, then the bathrooms, and vacuuming. I took a breather around lunchtime and heated up another bun. While I ate my phone started to ring. I answered it without looking at the caller.

"Hello?"

"Hey Katniss." It was Prim.

"Hey Little Duck! I'm glad you called."

"You won't be." was her response.

"Why not? What's wrong?" My brows furrowed and I leaned against the kitchen counter waiting for her reply.

"Well, you know how I'm still friends with Posey?" I swallowed thickly - Posey, as in Gale's sister. She's been friends with my sister since they went off to the same college.

"What is it Prim?"

"Well I went to the Hawthorne's for dinner last night, for moral support."

"Moral support?" I interrupted her.

"Yeah, because she's pregnant." Pregnant? Prim blows past this revelation. "So she wanted me there to tell her parents, and well... Gale was there too."

"She's pregnant?" I say, my eyes growing wide. My hand absently went to my stomach and started to rub it. What if...

"Katniss..." Prim cut off my thoughts. "Gale brought someone with him."

"W-what do you mean? Like a date?"

"Yeah. You know her. It's Madge. The mayor's daughter."

"He's dating Madge?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry Kat."

"It's- It's fine. We've been broken up for months now. It was bound to happen. It was inevitable."

"He told me not to tell you, but I thought you should know."

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Thanks Little Duck."

We hung up shortly after that. I no longer had the energy to mop the kitchen floors. I was so confused. Everything was happening so fast. I apparently slept with Peeta Mellark, and now Gale is dating one of my high school friends. It had only been six months, and he's already with someone else? Already introducing her to his parents? And I am still in the same place with a few more regrets. This whole situation is just a big mess. I took a nap on my couch and when I woke up I still didn't want to move. So I watched bad sitcoms for the rest of the night until it slowly turned into morning. I begrudgingly stumbled into my room and instantly fell asleep.

There were no dreams this time, but when I shot up from bed and ran to the restroom I was still exhausted. Even if I slept without the foreboding dream it was still a very restless night. I trudged into the kitchen after my stomach relented. I opened the fridge and thought I might make some eggs, but as the thought set in so did the ugly twisting in my tummy. I slammed the fridge door closed, leaning against it I spotted the bakery box on the opposite counter. My stomach didn't clench at the thought of another one of those, so I heated it and ate it quickly. For the rest of my Sunday I finished the house cleaning I didn't get to the day before. That night a new dream haunted me.

_**H**__is chest was crushed against mine causing my body to press into the wall. I tangled my fingers into his hair as I felt his lips attack my neck. His hands gripped my waist. A hungry moan filled the sexually charged air. I wasn't sure who released it. _

_ Somehow we landed on the bed. Our clothes already stripped off. Then he was between my legs with his eyes scanning the most sensitive, private part of me._

"That's when it happened." I explained to Jo. It was a few weeks after the trip to the bakery and the phone cal from Prim. Jo and I were on our lunch break and decided to eat at the small diner down the block from the office.

"What happened?" She impatiently chewed on her fries.

"The mystery dream guy looked up at me," I paused.

"And!?" Johanna's eyes were wide. "And!?"

"They were the pool blue eyes of Peeta Mellark." I sighed.

"I knew it! I totally told you!"

"I know! How can I ever face him again? I can't go back to the bakery now! I'll just have to live without those amazing buns."

"Which ones? The pastries or Peeta's?" Johanna cracked, winking obnoxiously.

"Jo I'm dead serious."

"I am too! Mellark's hot. If I were you I'd hop on that train again. Choo Choo!" She pumped her hand into the air imitating the motion of a conductor. I took a sip of my water trying not to blush. Jo noticed. "You like him." She gasped. "You totally like him."

"Don't be ridiculous Jo, I barely know him."

"So get to know him." She shrugged.

"I've already slept with him. It's embarrassing to even think about him."

"Yeah, but you don't _really _remember." She paused. "Maybe he doesn't remember either?"

I thought about it. He never really gave me any signs that I could see. Maybe he didn't remember. There's only one way to find out, but did I have the guts to ask him?

After lunch I worked on an account that was trying to change their image. They were trying to appeal to a younger crowd. I was redefining their slogan when my assistant buzzed me over the intercom.

"Miss. Everdeen? Mr. Heavensbee wants you in his office." Plutchard Heavensbee, the director at PAS. Which means he assigns different accounts to the many advertisement agents, including myself. Him wanting to see me either means I'm off an account or I'm getting a new assignment. I hope it's the latter.

I knocked on the heavy wooden door of his office. "Mr. Heavensbee?"

"Come in Miss. Everdeen." His gruff voice was low, but inviting. That only meant one thing. A potential client was seating in one of his over-stuffed leather chairs. I opened the door. Plutchard was behind his desk. There was a blond man sitting across from him. The man turned to see who walked in the room, and his blue eyes were wide.

Peeta.

"Mr. Mellark, this is Katniss Everdeen. She is the head agent for culinary advertisement, and I would like to assign her to your account."

I awkwardly stuck my hand out not knowing what else to do. "Hello. I'm Katniss." I introduced myself even though Plutchard already had.

Peeta grasped my hand firmly. I noticed they were calloused but soft. An image of his hands spreading my legs popped into my head. I blushed. "Peeta Mellark."

"Nice to meet you." I murmured.

"She has a good count record if you'd like to see it." Plutchard went on.

I couldn't look away from Peeta. I was trying to pinpoint signs that would tell me if he knew or not. I found nothing. I focused back on my boss. It was important to remain professional. I straightened my back, pulled back my shoulders, and lifted my chin. Now all I needed to do was stop fidgeting.

"That will be all." Mr. Heavensbee dismissed us. I guess I zoned out again. Oh well.

"So when did you want to do it?" Peeta asked when the office door closed on us.

"Ex-excuse me?" I glanced at him. His eyebrow raised in that sexy way of his. Did he get his hair cut?

"When did you want to brainstorm some ideas?" He pulled me back into business mode.

"Are you available now?" I asked.

"I should get back to the bakery, but for you, I'll make an exception." His smile was crooked. It was driving me crazy. Everything about him was.

"Then now would be a good time." I hesitantly smiled. I still couldn't tell if he remembered or not. I led him back to my office. We sat in an awkward silence for a while.

"I have to ask you something."

"I'm sorry. I can't take this."

We both voiced our frustration at the same time, talking over each other.

"What do you have to ask?"

"Can't take what, Peeta?"

We did it again. We laughed and Peeta gestured to me, "You go first."

"No, I insist, please." I shook my head

"I just have to know..." He broke off mid sentence and collected his thoughts. "It's been killing me. Keeping me awake actually."

"Yes?"

"Do you-" He paused again and shook his head. "Can I take you out?"

* * *

**A/N: **I'd like to thank the awesome everlarkcheesebuns for being a great beta and getting this back to me so fast. Also I'm on Tumblr as Raetakestheworld teasers and awesomeness can be found there. If you could leave a review I'd love to hear from you guys. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 Mellark

**A/N: **Hey guys, Thank you so much for all your support and reviews so far. They mean so much to me. I try to respond to every one of them. They really motivate me to write faster. I actually had this written out only a few days after I posted chapter three, but I lagged it with typing it up, and actually posting it.

This one's a lot shorter than previous chapter. I didn't add anything to make it longer because 1.) It would have messed up the beginning of Chapter Five that I've already got, and 2.) there's actually a lot of ground work and information in this chapter. New introductions, and a lot of emotions, so I felt like I could safely keep it a shorter length and still call it a decent chapter.

Lastly, thanks so much to my beta, everlarkcheesebuns. And you guys should totally follow me on tumblr (raetakestheworld) for everlark and joshifer goodness. Also, Six Sentence Sunday (SSS [which I didn't actually do today.]) and teasers for this story. I'd love to hear from you guys over there too. As always, enjoy, and R&R.

Love ya

* * *

**The Inevitable**

**Part Four**

Mellark

'Will you go out with me?' The words echo back to me in her quaint office. I immediately regret them as they fly off my tongue. How could I be so stupid?

_Just do it. Let me down easy._

"Peeta..." That's all she says. That's all she needs to. She lets my name hang in the air. It was a mistake, I know. "We slept together."

That wasn't what I was expecting. "You remember that?" The words tumble out over my loose lips.

"_You _remember that?" She shot back.

"Of course I remember Katniss. I wasn't _that _drunk. I never said anything because I didn't know if you remembered or not."

"I didn't at first." She shook her head slowly. "It just came back to me a couple weeks ago."

I nodded, "So you didn't know it was me the first time you came into the bakery?"

She shook her head again. "Look, Peeta, I am so sorry. I don't usually do stuff like that. I don't drink a lot, let alone go home with random guys."

"I don't think that of you..."

"Good." She interrupted me, nodding her head curtly. "So do you think we could just forget about the other night and focus on your project?" She spoke with finality but wouldn't dare look at me. She kept playing with the black pen in her hands.

"I don't want to forget about it, Katniss." That gave her pause. "I mean... I wish it had happened differently but I'm glad it happened."

She finally looked up from her hands. Her steel eyes were clouded with confusion. "I really think we should focus on the bakery. We don't want to waste any time if you plan on opening before the end of the year."

I let her steer the conversation towards the project. We discussed color scheme, image, and slogan possibilities before she stacked her notes and placed them into a folder. She wrote on the margins "Mellark."

"Okay. I think that's all I need."

I nodded, wiping my clammy palms on my jeans. "Would you like to exchange numbers in case either of us have further questions?"

"Of course." She flipped the file open and posed her pen ready to receive the information. I rattled off the numbers of my cell phone and the bakery. Then she handed me a business card. It had her name, work number, and email. But not a cell phone number.

_I guess she really does want to keep this professional._

But would I allow it? Absolutely not. Not after all this time. I finally had her in reach and I wasn't going to cower this time. Katniss would be mine by the end of this project.

I tucked the card into my wallet. As I stood from my chair I cleared my throat. Shoving my hands in my front pockets I looked at her quizzically. She looked up from her desk. Her eyes sparkling with uncertainty.

"Is there anything else Peeta?" A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

_God, I want to kiss that mouth._

"Yeah. You have my cell number. Call me when you're free to go out. Anything you want." I didn't know where this brazenness was coming from. Was I sounding like an ass? I hoped not.

She stared at me blankly, her face heated in a delicate blush. I wanted to brush my thumb against her soft flesh. Across the apple of her cheek, maybe even trace the line of her bottom lip. But I think my cocky words were as courageous as I could be at the moment. I spun on my heels, not giving her time to respond or outright reject me, and left her office.

I hoped she would call.

**T**hat evening I joined Finnick and Annie at their house. It was a decent sized starter house, enough for them and a new baby. The house resided on the outskirts of town. Annie had wanted a suburban setting for raising their children. Finnick wanted whatever Annie wanted. He was on a mission to make her happy, whatever it would take.

"Pete!" Finnick answered the door after I knocked.

"Hey." I greeted him with a smile and a firm hug before moving into the house. "Smells great in here."

"Annie's making clam chowder." Finnick smirked showing off his deep dimples. "Her great-grandmother's recipe. You're going to love it."

"I don't doubt that." I chuckled. Stepping into the kitchen I saw Annie at the stove. Her back was to me. "Hey mama." I called to her.

She turned with a wide smile. "Peeta!" She walked toward me with one hand on her rounded belly, and the other outstretched beckoning me forward. Something pulled at my chest. Then she was embracing me in a soft hug. Her protruding tummy made it harder to envelope her in my arms. When she pulled back I saw a flash of dark hair and quick silver eyes before I blinked and Annie was Annie again.

My breath hitched as I imagined Katniss in Annie's position and me in Finnick's. My heart fell into the pit of my stomach. It felt like it was burning in stomach acid. I was nowhere close to that dream. That fact saddened me, but also hardened my resolve to make Katniss mine. I had no high school insecurities to hold me back. I was not that shy, beaten boy anymore.

"So we are going to paint while Annie cooks." Finnick pulled me out of my head and into the present.

"Yeah," she agreed, "I can't be around the paint fumes. It's bad for Jr. here." She smiled as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Shall we get started?"

I nodded my head at his request and followed him to the second floor. The room had already been prepped, the tarp lay out on the floor, with tape around the trim and doorways. All we had to do was paint it. They had decided on an ocean blue color.

"Hey Pete?" Finn called.

"Yeah?" I crouched over a bucket of primer about to open it.

"Do you think you could do something for me? Something extra for the room?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I know you're a really good painter with details and all that. I was wondering if you could maybe paint a school of fish. Maybe some turtles?"

"That's a really good idea."

"So you will?"

"Yeah."

"Cool," he smiled, "thanks Peeta."

"No problem."

"Don't tell Annie." He says a few minutes after we start priming the wall. "I want it to be a surprise."

"She'll love it."

**B**y the time we were done priming a wonderful aroma from the soup had wafted up stairs. My stomach let out an animalistic growl. My mouth was drooling.

"Let's get some grub and work on it some more another day." Finnick suggested.

"We have to let the primer dry anyway." I agreed.

We both raced down the stairs like we were kids on Christmas morning. Annie had already set the table when we got down there. Her face broke into a smile as she glanced at her husband. He knelt down and nuzzled her baby bump, kissing her over her shirt. I looked down to the floor feeling like I was intruding on a private moment. I heard them murmuring 'I love yous' and a sound of a kiss. My stomach twisted in longing. I wanted that. I wanted a family, a wife. I wanted a home with children running around causing chaos.

Finnick clapped me on the back and sat down at the dinner table. I followed him. Annie made her way to the table with two bowls of soup. She sat them in front of us then went back for her bowl. I reached for a bread roll from the middle of the table.

When Annie sat down Finnick motioned to her. "Chef first." He smiled and winked her way.

Annie slowly brought a spoonful to her mouth. She gently blew on the hot liquid before she tried it. She moaned and nodded her head in approval when the chowder hit her taste buds. Finn and I dug in after she consumed the bite. I hummed in delight. The creamy texture coated my tongue.

"How's the room coming?" Annie asked around a mouthful of bread.

"Good." I nodded.

"Should take a couple more days. We have to let it set too." Finnick added.

"Sounds great. Thank you so much, Peeta, for helping Finnick."

"Its no problem at all." I shook my head.

"Still, it's very sweet of you."

I smiled and continued eating my meal. "So, Pete, how was the meeting?" Finnick asked then sipped on his glass of water.

I choked on my soup as it went down the wrong way. Finnick reached to pat me on the back. I sputtered. "It was interesting."

"Interesting?" Finnick quirked an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yeah. The agent assigned to our bakery is Katniss."

"No way!" Finnick barked after the information sunk in.

"Way."

"What are the odds?"

"Who's Katniss?" Annie chimed in.

"Katniss is Peeta's unrequited crush from high school, I told you about."

I glared at him.

"Oh right, sorry. That must have been awkward for you."

I nodded ashamed. "I asked her out on a date."

"You did?!" Finnick's spoon clattered to the table. "What did she say?"

"She didn't really answer." I paused and glanced at Annie. "She said-" I breathed deeply. "Does she-?" I asked pointing to Annie.

"I know you two slept together." Annie confirmed.

I sighed heavily. "Apparently Katniss knows too. She called me out after I asked her."

"Wow." It was clear neither of them knew what else to say.

"Worst of all was afterward, after the meeting and all the awkwardness, I was such an ass."

"What did you do Peeta?" Annie's voice was soft.

"I said she had my number and could call me when she wants to go out." My head hung as I fisted my hands into my hair.

"You didn't!" Finnick chortled. "You cocky bastard."

"I know!" I whined, refusing to believe I could be so brazen.

After my confession Finnick and I switched to business mode. We discussed that meeting more professionally and decided Finnick would have to sit in on a couple meetings at least. We also went over the difficulty of running two shops. Finnick knew he would have to step up his responsibilities at the old shop while I was running around trying to get the new bakery up and running.

When we were finished with dinner Finnick and I cleared the table and did the dishes. Annie went into the living room to relax after being on her feet all day. When we were done I told him I was heading out. I just wanted to get home. I gave them both a hug goodbye and thanked Annie for the meal.

**O**n the way home, as I drove in silence heading towards an empty house, the desperate, lonely feeling seeped into my bones again.

I stripped out of my clothes and climbed into bed. The cool sheets felt good against my heated skin. As I turned over onto my side I wished I had someone to wrap my arms around. I pulled the other pillow close to my face and inhaled hoping some of Katniss' scent was still clinging to the fabric. I knew after several weeks it wouldn't be and decided that I needed to let it go. I'd wash my sheets in the morning.

I turned onto my back and closed my eyes. As I drifted to sleep an image of Katniss with a rounded belly surfaced in my mind. I could picture her laying by my side, her hand rubbing circles on her swollen stomach. I could almost feel her heat, hear her singing softly to our unborn child, with that angelic voice I knew she had.

Yet, when I woke the next morning I was still alone.


End file.
